1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to product packaging and, in particular, to a foldable one-piece box blank for forming a product package having an integral insert, and an integral insert package formed therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety box blanks are known and available for packaging products of various types and sizes. Some products, however, present challenges to the package designer. For example, some products are packaged with product literature which the manufacture may desire be held in a separate compartment or region of the package from the product, thus requiring interior compartments be provided for the product and/or the instructional or informational literature. Other products are particularly small, indeed smaller than accompanying literature and/or smaller than a size desirable for display and sale. Such products must therefore be held in a portion of a larger package, to avoid damage to the product and so that the product is of a reasonable, marketable size. An example of such a product is a game pack or cartridge for a video entertainment system.
Thus, two-part packaging has been developed that includes a package insert for compartmentalizing the product box to accommodate small products and package inserts. An example of an insert for such a prior art two-part package is illustrated in FIG. 1. The insert 10 is designed to define a product-receiving recess for receiving, for example, a game pack for a video entertainment system, the insert 10 being adapted to be received in a conventional, larger product box (not shown). To form the insert 10, one panel 12 is folded on score line 14 to overlie the other panel 16. Adhesive 18 is provided at spaced locations to adhere the panels 12, 16 in this disposition. Then, side flap 20 is folded on score line 22 so that adhesive 24 provided thereon and/or on the opposing surface of side flap 26 adheres the side flaps 20, 26 to each other. When the insert is then squared to define a three-dimensional insert, a recess/compartment is defined by panels 28, 30, 32 and 34, into which the game pack, for example, or other small product may be disposed. An insert such as insert 10 typically has a height less than the depth of the larger, product display box interior, to define a space for product related literature.
Another prior art insert is illustrated in FIG. 2. In this example, to form the insert from blank 38, panel 40 is first folded on score line 42 so that adhesive provided at 44 adheres to the opposed surface of the blank 38. Then panel 46 is folded on score line 48 so that 25 adhesive, for example, provided at 50 adheres on contact to the facing blank portions. When the insert is then squared up, a recess/compartment for a product, such as a game pack, is defined by panels 52, 54, 56 and 58. Again, the insert will typically have a height less than the depth of the product display box, so as to permit product literature to be received in the box as well.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a product package that defines a compartmentalized interior. A further object of the invention to provide a compartmentalized interior for a product package in a manner well suited for efficient machine or hand assembly, to lower assembly costs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a compartmentalized package formed from a single box blank so as to realize inventory efficiencies.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a one-piece box configuration, which is strong and durable for its intended purpose.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are realized by providing a product package formed from a one piece box blank that includes an insert blank portion for defining a product compartment within a larger box interior.
The concept of the invention can be applied to any product packaging wherein the formation of a compartment within the box interior is deemed necessary or desirable. For purposes of specific example, the invention is advantageously applicable to a game pack for a hand held or home video game machine.
The foregoing, as well as other objects and advantages of this invention, will be more completely understood and appreciated by careful study of the following more detailed description of a presently preferred exemplary embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.